Ron and Julianne: A WW2 Story
by Venator77
Summary: Based from a school assignment, this is a story in which the Romeo and Juliet story we know takes place in World War Two.


**Summary: A basic WW2 adaptation of Romeo and Juliet featuring Ron as Romeo and Julianne as Juliet.**

_June 15__th__, 1944; 4:00am; over Stuttgart, Germany_

It was a dark and moonlit night. A formation of 45 German fighters flew west over Esslingen. Their mission: to intercept British bombers on their way to destroy the Mercedes-Benz plant. In the midst of the formation, two German pilots chat to each other as they fly to Stuttgart.

"Hey Helmut, have you seen the new car Mercedes released? They say it can go past 160 km/h on the autobahn," one pilot said.

"It's a pity the tea-sipping Brits have to go and bomb it, Fritz. I think I just got enough money to get that car," the pilot named Helmut said.

"That baby cost 300,000 Deutch marks! Are you sure you have that much? Or you are messing with me?" Fritz exclaimed.

"I know I have that much. I've been saving my salary since the war started," Helmut replied. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he sees tracers from the ground shooting up.

"Look! Enemy bombers! 2 o'clock low! Let's get 'em!" Helmut cried out. The formation of 109s and 190s turned to the right and raced to the Brits. As soon as they were in range, the Germans opened fire. Brilliant blue and yellow tracers appeared from the cannon and machine guns of the Germans, slicing through the bomber formation like a knife through butter. One of the British planes exploded, strewing debris everywhere. Others got holes punched into the wings and fuselages. Several others had their engines set on fire and fell away. Sitting in the mid gunner's position was Ron. He had seen the approaching fighters and fired on them as they came in.

"Ron, how are you doing up there?" Harry, one of Ron's best friends said. He was the Lancaster's rear gunner.

"I'm doing fine. I'm just a little cold. I miss Valerie," Ron replied. Harry chuckled.

"C'mon, mate. She doesn't even like you,"

"So? She is still the prettiest girl I've ever met,"

"Ron, she rejected more times than I've eaten Mum's terrible cooking. Face it, mate. She's never going to like you,"

"Whatever,"

Then, Ron spied a 109 not paying attention. He moved his gun upward and sprayed the German with his machine guns. The bullets hit square in the fighter's engine, causing it to burst into flames. It then started to fall out of the sky. Moments later, the canopy snaps off and the pilot jumps out of his burning plane. His parachute opened and he floated down to safety. Ron smiled and then spotted a 190 diving on his plane. Turning the guns again, Ron aimed and fired. His bullets flew over the fighter. Ron compensated for the deflection and the bullets started peppering the German. But Fw-190s were built tough, so the enemy seemingly shrugged off the bullets.

"He needs just a little more," Ron thought, holding his finger on the trigger. But it wasn't enough. The 190 fired his cannon and machine guns on Ron's Lancaster. A terrifying explosion was heard nearby. A glow filled Ron's turret. He turned and saw that the left wing was on fire! The flames had already engulfed both engines and the plane started leaning to the left.

"Don't just sit there! Get your arse out of the plane or it's cooked!" The pilot, Captain Weasley, shouted. Ron jumped down from the turret. He struggled to keep his balance on the falling aircraft.

"I've opened the bomb-bay doors. Jump out of it," The bombardier, Jack Granger, advised. He then jumped through them. Captain Weasley jumped next. Harry, the navigator, Richard Sterling, and the flight engineer, Fred Sidwell had already jumped.

"Well, I guess I'm the last one," Ron said to himself. He made sure that his parachute was on his back and jumped. The air rushed on him as he tumbled out of the sky. He watched as the stricken Lancaster entered a steep nosedive and fell to the earth. Seconds later, the bomber shook violently and broke up in mid-air. The pieces scattered and slammed into the ground, creating several burnt craters. Ron continued to tumble. Then, he pulled the ripcord on his side. The parachute inside billowed out and then Ron stopped tumbling, the straps on the parachute tugging him still. He slowly floated down to the ground, a slight breeze causing him to sway gently side to side. Ron looked around. His crew-mates were in clear sight in the full moon. The scene was dramatically different here than thousands of feet upwards. Serene as it is, Ron took out his pistol and loaded it. He and his friends were still in enemy territory, so self-defense was required. At last, Ron touched down hard on a grassy meadow, stumbling wildly and then falling into the wet ground. He stood up, took off the straps to his chute, and then walked away. Looking around, Ron notices that his mates grouped up at the top of a small hill nearby. He ran up there, meeting up with them.

"Welcome to Germany, mates, where scum live to keep Herr Hitler happy." Captain Weasley said. "We must keep our heads down or you'll be dead faster than you can say 'Bob's your uncle,'"

"You don't say?" Fred Sidwell said sarcastically. "Maybe we start tiptoeing around this place so we don't attract attention,"

Captain Weasley hit Fred on the back of the head.

"Enough of this rubbish, Fred. I'm serious. Do you want to be the first to be captured?" he said flatly, his Scottish accent making him sound more severe than he really was.

"Of course not. I like you guys. You're like a second family to me," Fred said.

"Then I suggest you keep your mouth shut," Captain Weasley said.

"We should get moving now. German patrols are already looking for us," Richard Sterling said. As if to prove his point, the nearby road going through the field was littered with German trucks. Soldiers were looking around, with flashlights at hand. A few soldier had German Shepherds on short leashes, sniffing for the British airmen.

"C'mon," Captain Weasley said. "We can steal a truck when they are distracted,"

The men moved silently through the meadow, being careful not to alert the Germans. Having reached the road, they climb in an empty truck. Ron takes the driver's seat. He turns on the truck and steps on it. The truck leaps forward and speeds down the road. The Germans turn around and see the truck getting away.

"Quickly! After them!" The commander shouted. The Germans went back to their trucks and raced after the airmen. Jack Granger looked back and saw the Germans after them.

"I hate to spoil the party, but the Germans are after us!" He said worriedly. "Now is a good time to do something!"

The Germans were slowly gaining on the Brits. Captain Weasley frantically searched the truck for anything useful. His eyes widened when he sees a Panzerfaust. He picks it up and hoists it over his shoulder. Taking careful aim, the Captain fired the weapon. A rocket shoots out of the Panzerfaust and streaks its way to the lead truck. The lead truck swerves off the road just in time, but the truck behind them weren't so lucky. The rocket strikes the truck dead centre, blowing it sky high. The burning wreck fell and landed on top of the third truck, crushing it. The truck that swerved off the road drove in the dirt and went back on the road, hot on the trail of the British. A bend in the road forced Ron to slow the truck so that they could stay on the road. Ahead, Ron spots a checkpoint at the end of a bridge that crosses the Neckar River. Ron steps on the gas a little more. The truck starts to shift to the wrong side of the road. The German truck was catching up. But the SS officer misjudges the speed of the truck around the bend, causing it to fly off the road. He tried to brake, but the truck didn't slow down and went right into the river. The airmen, laughing at the soaked Germans, crossed the bridge and bashed their way through the checkpoint. The Sun started to rise, signaling the arrival of day. They drove to a small suburb of Stuttgart, where they plan to hide out until they can prepare for escape to Switzerland.

-o0o-

In a biggish house in the suburb's edge lived the Weissman family. They were just an ordinary German family living under Hitler's rule. Julianne, the 17 year old daughter of Han and Heidi Weissman awoke. Her long, silky blond hair hung down on her back. She rubbed her bright blue eyes as the Sun shone through her bedroom window. She yawned.

"Julianne! Come down! Breakfast is ready!" Her mother called from below.

"I'm coming Mother!" Julianne answered. She stretched before walking down the stairs and into the kitchen. Her father sat at the table, reading a newspaper. Nana, the family housekeeper, was helping Julianne's mother cook sausages.

"Good morning, Nana," Julianne said as she sat down. "Good morning, Father,"

"Good morning, my sweet angel," Hans Weissman said. "Sleep well?"

"Yes," Julianne said. Then, a knock from the door was heard.

"Now who would be rude enough to interrupt us while we have our breakfast!?" Nana said exasperatedly as she went to the door. She opened it and there stood an SS officer, soaking wet and smelling like river water.

"Dieter! What happened to you? Why are you wet?" Nana said. She also wrinkled her nose. "And you smell terrible!"

He stepped inside, shoes squelching on the welcome mat.

"Blasted British! My company and I were searching for downed British airmen from last night's raid when one cheeky group stole one of our trucks," He said angrily. "I tried to catch them, but I lost control of the truck and crashed into the Neckar,"

Julianne giggled. Dieter scowled at her as he took off his soggy boots.

"Now, now, Julianne. You know how hot-tempered your brother is," Nana said as Dieter handed his coat to her.

"Oh come now, Nana. Dieter seems to not know how to drive," Julianne quipped. Nana went outside and put the coat to dry. Dieter flushed and went upstairs. Julianne went back to the breakfast table and ate her eggs and cheese.

"Julianne," Her father said. "Your uncle is coming for a visit with his wife. We will have a party to celebrate their new baby they had last week."

"Wow. That's nice. When are they coming?" Julianne asked.

"Tonight. I do not want you to go outside today. You must stay in here and help us prepare," Her father continued. Julianne cursed under her breath.

"Fine..." She said disdainfully. She wanted to go and play with her friends, but she can't disobey her father. She sighed and went back to her room...

-o0o-

At long last, evening arrived. The airmen, having abandoned the truck upon entering the suburb, walked down the road, being careful not to attract attention. Finally, after what seemed like hours, they find an old, derelict house that stood not far from Julianne's home.

"Oh good! Possible shelter," Captain Weasley said. "Jack, go in there and investigate the house,"

Jack nodded and went inside. He explored round. It was mostly empty, with some furniture in place, severely covered in dust. No one seemed to live there. Jack went outside.

"No one lives here. But this place could use a cleaning," Jack reported.

"Perfect. We'll hide out here until it's safe to leave for Switzerland," Captain Weasley said. "Make yourselves comfortable."

The group walked into the house. The floorboards creaked as they went in.

"This place is creepy," Ron said.

"Only place we got," Fred said.

"I'm getting out. I want to explore this place," Ron said. Captain Weasley shrugged. Ron got out and looked around. He heard a car coming from the road and ducked under the fence as it passed. The Mercedes-Benz stopped in front of Julianne's house and two Germans got out and went inside. Curious, Ron sneaks his way to the house and looks in a window. There were many people inside, chatting, eating, drinking, and doing other party stuff. He ducked and his mind started racing. How was he going to get in there without revealing that he is British? All he needed were clothes. He could speak German well enough, but his uniform would give him away. He quietly sneaks to the house next to the one with the party. It was dark and no one was inside, but it wasn't derelict like his. Someone did live in there, but had popped out for a bit. Ron sneaked to the back door but surprisingly, the door was unlocked. He opened it and went inside, and searched around for a bedroom. Finding one and going inside, he goes to the closet and finds men's clothes for himself and his mates. Making sure no one is looking, he grabs all of the clothes from the closet and makes a run for it. He dashes across the road as if he were being chased. At last, he burst through the door at the run-down house where he and his crew-mates hid. Everyone inside was trying to clean up the place, and looked at him in alarm.

"I hope your German is as good as your English, because we can disguise ourselves in this," Ron said breathlessly, dropping the stolen clothes. Captain Weasley arched an eyebrow. Harry grinned.

"Ron, you are brilliant!" He said.

"There was also a party at a nearby house. One of you and I can sneak into the house and take some food for us to eat," Ron said.

"I'll go, Ron. I'll help you pick out the best girl you should go with," Harry said, smirking at Ron, who, along with Captain Weasley, whacked him on the back of the head.

"Harry, no girl at that party would ever be more gorgeous than Val," Ron said.

"This is not a time to fraternize with the enemy," Captain Weasley said.

Harry looked up at the ceiling and whistled, "Let's go now."

Ron shrugged and went to a bathroom and changed into mufti attire and went to put away his uniform. After that, he and Harry, who also changed, went to the house. They opened the door and went inside quietly. There were dozens of people dancing around the large living room. Ron and Harry started dancing too, as if they were one of the guests. They looked around for food and found a table loaded with it, so they danced their way there. Ron picked up a plate and started eating ravenously. Skipping breakfast and lunch builds up hunger. But Ron, who was too busy eating, didn't notice Dieter, who spotted him from the other side of the room.

"Father, I see one of the airmen that escaped me and my company," he whispered dangerously to Herr Weissman, slowly pulling out his pistol from his holster.

"Leave him alone. He's not here to cause trouble," Weissman said, "Put that pistol away."

"But Father..."

"No. I do not want you to scare the guests. Control yourself!" Weismann said sharply, "Now enjoy the party. You can get the airman another time."

Dieter sighed in disappointment and slid his Luger back in its holster.

Meanwhile, Ron had finished eating. Satisfied, he lingered around the party. Harry had already made off with enough food to feed the others. Then suddenly, his eyes landed on Julianne. His mind went blank for a moment, then came back.

"That girl," Ron thought, ". . . that girl is the prettiest thing in the world,"

He gaped, stunned. Julianne was looking back at him with a warm smile. Ron waved at her, not realizing what he just did. Julianne blushed redder than Ron's hair. She waved back before walking slowly to Ron, who walked to her as well.

"Hello. May I ask for your name?" Ron said dreamily, in perfect German.

"My name is Julianne."

"A fitting name for a beautiful girl."

"What is your name?"

Ron hesitated. If he revealed his identity, he would reveal himself as British. But he didn't want to lie to her. She seemed much too nice to be lied to.

"I don't want to say," he said finally.

"Why not?"

"It's complicated."

"I will give you a kiss if you do."

Ron hesitated again.

"It's Ron."

True to her word, Julianne kissed Ron softly on the lips. They parted briefly.

"You kiss by the book," Ron said.

"So what? No one's perfect."

"But you are perfect to me."

Ron gave Julianne a kiss in return, a tad longer this time.

"I will go now. I will see you later." Ron said.

"Good-bye, handsome."

Dazed, Ron walked out of the house bearing a smile, and then a few moments later, rationality returned.

"Wait a minute," he thought. "Wasn't she German?"

His worst fears had been realized.

"Oh crap..."

-o0o-

Back at the Weissman household, Julianne went to her room.

"Ron," she said quietly to herself. "What a lovely name. Quite unusual though..."

She began to press her finger on the window of her bedroom and dragged it around the pane. Then, she took a map of Western Europe she had cut out from a newspaper and gazed at it, when her eyes happened to fall on Great Britain.

"Wait a minute. . ." she whispered. She looked at a pamphlet of forbidden baby names her mother had given her last week, as part of an early 18th birthday present. The name Ron happened to show up on the list of forbidden names.

"Oh no! I have fallen in love with a British airman before I knew who he was. My parents are going to kill me," Julianne said, worry and fear hitting her as if she were a football, "Oh God, help me…."

-o0o-

Ron entered the shelter in a chilling horror. Captain Weasley scolding Harry about fraternizing with the enemy rang through his head. What is he going to do? He should cover up his emotions to avoid suspicion. Taking a deep breath, Ron walked nonchalantly through the house and into his room, where he placed his uniform on a rickety bed.

"Hey, Ron. How was it?" Harry said. He stood at the door, apparently bored.

"How was what?" Ron asked as his mind started racing. Did Harry know?

"The rest of the party. I noticed you stayed behind longer than necessary."

"Well, I was really hungry. . ."

"Hmm….Well, I guess running from the Germans and not having breakfast and lunch can sure build up an appetite."

"Yeah, well. I'm tired now. Good-night."

"Good-night."

Ron yawned and put his uniform on a chair. Then, he slumped on the rickety bed. It creaked dangerously, but the bed held. Ron was out before he knew it.

-o0o-

Dawn arrives to announce the arrival of a new day. Sunlight trickled through the shattered window of Ron's bedroom. The light then hit Ron's eyes. He groaned, his eyes flickering open. He sat up, then stretched. He went downstairs, his mates, in mufti clothes, up and about.

"Morning." Ron said groggily. His mates nodded. Captain Weasley came up to him and handed a wad of German marks to him.

"Go get food for us to eat. There is a grocer at the center of town. You can't miss it." He said. Ron nodded and went out the door. Harry was sprinting to catch up.

"Wait! Wait!" He shouted. Ron stopped and turned around.

"I'm going with you," Harry said, "I got bored."

Ron just shrugged and the pair walked to the center of town and looked around for the grocer. But then, an officer stepped in front the Brits. Colour left Ron's face, for it was Dieter standing in front of him, looking furious.

"You!" He shouted angrily, "You won't get away!"

"Hey! Leave us alone!" Harry shouted back.

"You British will learn your place! You shall all rot in prison!"

"Not if I can help it!"

Harry punched Dieter on the nose with all the strength he could muster. There was a sickening crunch as Dieter's nose shattered. He howled in pain and lashed out, round-house kicking Harry on the side. He crumpled then got up and continued fighting. Ron was watching the whole thing unfold. Townspeople surrounded the square, watching the fight go on. Ron then knew that he should be on good terms with Dieter; he started thinking about marrying Julianne. As a result, he stepped in and pried the two men apart.

"Stop it you two! You mustn't fight," Ron said, holding each of his arms out to keep them separated.

"Shove off, Ron! He is German! They won't win the war!" Harry shouted, trying to lunge at Dieter, but Ron held him back. Dieter was also straining to get at Harry, but neither of the Brits noticed that Dieter was gradually taking out his Luger.

"Please! He's not worth it Harry. C'mon!" Ron said.

"No! I lost my father in an air raid back in '40! I will avenge his death!"

By then, Harry jumped back, causing Ron to stumble sideways. But then, as quick as lightning, Dieter unsheathed his weapon and fired twice at the Brits. The townspeople watching the incident fled at the sound of gunshots. Harry groaned in pain, shot by Dieter under Ron's arm.

"Ah! Bloody hell!" Harry shouted weakly. His blood shined brightly on his abdomen.

"Harry!" Ron shouted, "Are you okay?"

Harry was breathing heavily, "Sorry mate. I'm a goner."

Behind Ron, Dieter was chuckling evilly. Ron tried to press on Harry's wound to stop the bleeding, causing Harry to scream in pain.

"No, Ron! Stop! There's nothing you can do!" He said weakly, "I'll see you in hell pretty soon."

"No, Harry, please!" Ron said, tears emerging. Harry smiled weakly, and pressed on Ron's hand.

"Take care of yourself." Harry whispered. Then, his eyes closed and his last breath left him. He was dead.

"Just give up, my British friend. He was foolish to take on Germany. You were too, but I can spare your life if I so choose." Dieter said smugly. Ron started shaking. Anger washed over him like a tidal wave. He stood up and kicked Dieter in the privates, taking him by surprise.

"You _! You. . .!"

Ron was shouting profanity at the top of his lungs that would make a sailor blush. Dieter, shocked, tried to fight back, but Ron was giving him blow after blow on the German. Then, Ron shoved Dieter backwards, who stumbled and fell with a splash into the marble fountain. Dieter, soaking wet once again, stood up in the fountain. Ron had pulled out a gun and it was pointing at Dieter.

"You don't deserve to live." He said darkly, then pulled the trigger. With a bang, the bullet came out of the barrel and struck Dieter through the head. He crumpled into the fountain water. Ron shot him again to make sure he was dead. The fountain water turned red with blood. Disgusted at his best friend's murderer, Ron turned around and picked up Harry's body and made the long walk back home.

-o0o-

Harry's funeral was small and short. All of the crewmates stood around the grave, paying Harry their last respects. At last, it was Ron's turn.

"You were the best friend I ever had. I wish you didn't have to go like this. I have avenged you death. You died for your country and that is all that matters. Good-bye Harry."

Ron turned away and cried. Jack Granger came to Ron.

"I'm sorry, mate. He was everyone's favorite friend," He said. Ron just nodded and walked to the front yard. He sat among the bushes watching the sunset as he grieved.

-o0o-

Julianne sighed with relief. She thought her brother's funeral would never end. Sure, she was sad that he had died, but it was very boring and a few of the officers that were present were looking at her lustfully. She recoiled at them. There was no other person she loved except Ron. She spotted him sitting among the bushes of the run-down house down the lane. She beamed and ran as fast as she could to him.

"Julianne!" Ron said, cheering up immediately.

"Ron, I'm sorry to what happened to your friend," She said, giving him a hug.

"It was your brother's fault," Ron said stiffly, "He killed him. I gave him exactly what he deserved."

Julianne hugged Ron a little harder.

"I know. I never liked him ever since he joined the SS," Julianne said.

"I wanted to like him, but he pushed me over too far," Ron said.

"What do you mean?"

"Brothers should never fight brothers."

"Where are you going with this?"

Ron and Julianne stood up. Ron walked to the back of the house.

"Julianne, you have made me the happiest man in the world. You are always there for me, even of the darkest of times. You make life millions of times more worth living. What I'm trying to say is. . ." Ron kneeled down and took out a ring he nicked earlier, ". . . Will you marry me?"

Julianne gasped in surprise. She smiled sweetly and gave Ron a passionate kiss.

"Yes. I will marry you."

-o0o-

Night came at last. Millions upon millions of stars twinkled in the night sky above. Ron's crewmates were fast asleep inside. However, Ron was wide awake, facing Julianne in a moonlit meadow on the top of a hill.

"Shall we take care of each other in sickness and in health, and when time are good and when they are bad?" Ron said.

"Yes." Julianne replied.

"Shall we vow that we shall never part because of hate, grief, or else?"

"Yes."

"Then I may kiss the bride."

Ron and Julianne kissed under the moonlight, their, though legally unofficial, marriage now in effect.

-o0o-

Morning arrives, and shouting wakes Ron with a start. He looks out the window, seeing that soldiers are searching houses on the street. His eyes widen. He gets up and rushes out the door. Running across the street to Julianne's house, Ron goes around the back and hides. Before he can catch his breath, Julianne steps outside, breathing in fresh air and unaware of the soldiers down the street or Ron.

"Julianne!" Ron said quickly. Julianne jumped, startled.

"Ron! What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Soldiers are searching the place for me and my mates. I cannot stay here any longer."

"Take me with you! Please!" Julianne said desperately. She told Ron that her parents are enrolling her to the League of German Girls, a group where girls learn about Nazi philosophy and other Nazi related subjects.

"I am not a Nazi. I will never be one! My brother became a monster when he joined the SS, actively boasting about his job in a concentration camp. I do not want to become him. What's worse is that Nana agreed with them," Julianne cried. Ron comforted Julianne, calming her down. But the soldiers were getting closer, snapping Ron into alert. He formulated a plan in is head. Then, he has an idea.

"Julianne, do you know where the car keys to your family car is?" Ron asked, "We can take the car and escape to Switzerland."

"I'll get it," Julianne said, rushing inside. Ron peered around the corner and saw that the Germans were approaching the house where his friends were. The soldiers busted through the door and gunshots pierced the morning air. There was more shouting and more gunshots were fired. The fighting seemingly continued inside the airmen's hiding place as Julianne came out with a key. Ron got increasingly worried about the fate of his mates, but moments later, they came out, bloodied and bruised, but alive, causing Ron to sigh in relief.

"Let's go!" Ron said. Julianne and he rushed to a sleek convertible sitting in the side of the street. Without bothering to open the doors, the couple leaped inside, with Ron in the driver's seat. He started the engine and pushed the gas, racing down the street and out of the suburb. Just behind them, Ron's crew-mates managed to steal the truck the soldier had arrived in and raced after the convertible, just barely being able to keep up. Further behind the truck, Julianne's parents were catching up to the truck in a black sedan, but they were only fixated on the convertible, passing the truck without noticing who was driving. Ron looked into his rear view mirror and saw both vehicles were gradually catching up.

"Julianne! We've got company!" Ron shouted over the howling wind swirling into their faces and hair. Julianne looked back.

"Oh no! My parents!"

Julianne was in panic. She started hyperventilating and clutched to her seat. The sedan was now right beside the convertible and Frau Weissman, who was sitting on the passenger seat, rolled down her window.

"Julianne! What are you doing!? Come back to us!" She shouted. Ron stepped on the gas further, trying to lose the sedan. But the sedan easily kept up and Ron gave Julianne a questioning look. She knew right away what he wanted to do. Julianne regretfully nodded an affirmative. Ron looked back at the sedan and turned his wheel sharply, ramming into the sedan. Han Weissman looked at the couple in shock, and another shove from the convertible caused the sedan to lose control. It spun out and stopped into the dirt aside of the road.

"Julianne, I have a change in plan!" Ron shouted. He hadn't forgotten about the truck that was still behind him.

"What is it?" Julianne asked. Ron pointed ahead.

"Look!"

Ahead, a tower rose up in the horizon, then a few buildings, then aircraft sitting on the ground. It was an airfield, and Ron was heading straight for it.

"We'll fly out of here," Ron explained. The convertible smashed it way past the checkpoint and into the tarmac. Ron looked around quickly for an airplane that can seat the two of them. A Bf-110, a night-fighter Ron occasionally encounters during his long, nighttime raids in Germany, sat near the runway, empty and ready to go. Stopping near the plane, the couple got out. Ron and Julianne gave each other a quick kiss.

"Julianne, you are the greatest girl I have ever met. You make my world shine brightly than ever before," Ron said, hugging his wife tightly.

"I know. I will always love you until the end of time."

Ron heard the truck getting closer.

"Quick! Into the gunner's seat! I'll take the cockpit," Ron said urgently. Julianne nodded and climbed into the back seat of the Messerschmidt. Ron climbed over the wing and jumped in. Strapping himself in, Ron started both engines just as the truck stopped. Captain Weasley got out and tried to wave at Ron to stop.

"Stop! Stop! What are you doing!?" He shouted at the top of his lungs. Unfortunately, the engines drowned out the Captain and Ron didn't hear him. He looked one last time at his mates, blinking away a tear.

"Good-bye, you guys. I'll see you sometimes," Ron whispered to himself before revving up the engines to takeoff. The Bf-110 thundered down the runway, going faster and faster until Ron eased the stick forward, then pulled up in ascent. Below, the sedan with the Weissmans pulled into the airfield, but like the crew members, they were too late to do anything. Ron got to a cruising altitude of ten thousand feet and switched the autopilot on for a course to Switzerland. The plane started to fly itself and Ron relaxed in his seat for the long flight to safety.

-o0o-

The British and the Weissmans watched in dismay as Ron and Julianne flew away into the sky. Captain Weasley looked at Herr Weissman, who looked at the sky in anger.

"He has my daughter!" He shouted in fury.

"We will catch them if we hurry." Captain Weasley said. "I know exactly where they are going."

"Where?" Frau Weissman asked worriedly.

"Switzerland. That is where those who wish to escape to Britain go there. Alternatively, they might fly to the D-Day beaches in France, but that is unlikely." Captain Weasley answered solemnly.

"Let's go!" Herr Weissman said. He and his wife rushed to their sedan, while the crew member climbed back into the truck. They started their engines and raced off to follow the couple.

-o0o-

As the plane flew over the town of Tübingen, Ron spots a glint in the sky. A pair of binoculars rested next to his leg. So, Ron took it out and looked at the spot where the glint came from. It was a flight of 109s, and they were headed right for him! Ron "flew casual" as to not to attract attention to himself.

"Are you alright back there?" Ron said to Julianne.

"I'm fine."

"I just spotted some 109s coming at us."

"Does this mean I will need to shoot the rear guns?"

"No. Let's try not to attract attention."

Ron kept looking at the 109s with apprehension. They seemed to be coming closer and closer. He turned on the radio to hear what the fighter pilots are going to say. There was a crackle, then the radio picked up the transmission.

". . .Bf-110 stolen. . .Echterdingen airport. . .Orders to shoot down." The radio reported. Ron widened his eyes and turned off the autopilot and pushed the stick down to put the 110 in a dive, just in time. The 109s just got in range and had fired on the two engined fighter, missing it by feet.

"Julianne! They are attacking us! Prepare yourself!" Ron said.

"But I though we don't need to attract attention!"

"They know who we are!"

Julianne widened her eyes and started shooting her rear gun at their attackers. Her aim wasn't very good, so she didn't hit anything. Ron pulled up and banked right. He knew he couldn't last against the faster and more nimble 109s, so the only choise left was to fight. He latched on to a 109 and fired the 110's nose guns. The burst shredded the wing of the German fighter, causing it to seperate. The stricken fighter fell to the Earth, out of action. Ron smiled at the small victory, but there was three left. He looked behind and saw the leader diving on him at the 6 o'clock position. Julianne sees the threat and fires on it, but missed again. The 109 fired his guns on return. The bullets find there mark and strikes Ron on the back of the head and neck. Ron choked and coughed blood.

"Ak! Gak!" He gurgled before slumping on the cockpit panel. The 109 fired another burst and set one of the engines alight. Julianne hears the whole thing.

"RON!" She screamed, "NO!"

She started crying. She couldn't believe it. Her husband, her lover, her best friend, all she had knew and cared about was shot dead. His body and shoved the stick forward and put the plane in an unrecoverable dive. Julianne sobbed, grief overtaking her. She knew she could take the parachute she was sitting on to bail out. But she will not leave her lover's side, even if she has to die too. She looks up at the sky and shouted her last words.

"I shall defy you stars! You will never separate me and Ron! NEVER!"

Julianne shouted the last word as the Bf-110 broke apart from the high speed stress. She continued to fall until she knew no more.

-o0o-

The wreckage of the Bf-110 smashed into the outskirts of the small town, setting a house on fire. As they were driving down the road, Captain Weasley and the Weissmans spot the smoke tower from the village. Both the crew mates and the Germans were dreading the worst. They had seen something fall from the sky, but they weren't sure what it was. They two vehicles arrived at the source of the smoke, and it was the nightmare come true. It was the same plane that Ron and Julianne escaped from. Captain Weasley, the rest of the crew, and the Weissmans stepped through the wreckage. Everything was charred black and bits and pieces of the plane were strewn everywhere. Then, they found the bodies. Ron and Julianne were laying on the charred floor, their broken bodies bringing tears to everyone.

"Julianne!" Herr Weissman shouted. "Julianne!"

The man burst into tears, and Captain Weasley came to comfort him.

"I know what it's like to lose someone very close to you. I'm sorry." He said. Frau Weissman looked at the bodies again.

"I never knew. We never knew. They were crazy in love. We were too blind to see it." She said.

"It's just like Romeo and Juliet," Fred Sidwell said.

"Ron was Romeo," Jack Granger said.

"And Julianne was Juliet," Richard Sterling finished.

"So it is safe to say that there was never a story with more woe, the Julianne and her Romeo, Ron." Fred said solemnly.

The group walked back to the street and faced the smoldering house, giving a moment of silence as the souls of Ron and Julianne entered the heavens above.

(6234)

**Epilogue**

Ron's surviving crew-mates did indeed escape to Switzerland, where they were transported back to England. They continued to fly missions over Germany until the end of the war, where each were discharged and took jobs as pilots, flight instructors, etc.

The Weissman family returned back to their home, staying there until the end of the war. Herr Weissman died of grief 3 weeks after Julianne died, refusing to eat or exit the house. Frau Weissman remarried again and adopted orphaned children from the bombardment of Stuttgart.

Helmut and Fritz, the two fighter pilots at the beginning of the story were both killed in action. Helmut collided with another Lancaster during the night Ron was shot down and Fritz was shot down by American fighters during an interception of American bombers over Karlsruhe.

25


End file.
